Wachtendonckse Psalmen
Psalm 1 : 1. Salig man ther niucht uôr in gerede ungenêthero, ende in uuege sundigero ne stunt, inde in stuole suffte ne saz. : 2. Nauo in euun Godes uuille sîn: inde in euuin sînro thenken sal dages inde nachtes. : 3. Inde uuwesan sal also holz that gesazt uuart bî fluzze uuassere: that uuahsemo sînan gevan sal in stunden sînro. Inde louff sîn niuueht nitheruallan sal, inde alla souuelix duen sal gesunt uuerthan sulen. : 4. Niuueht so ungenêthere nohc so: noua also stuppe that foruuirpet uuint fan anlucce erthen. : 5. Bethiu ne upstandunt ungenêthege in urdelie, ne och sundege in gerede rechtero. : 6. UUanda uuez Got uueh rectero, in geuerthe ungenêthero feruuerthan sal. Psalm 2 : 1. Umbeuuath bizzeden thiede inde liude thahten ide le thing? : 2. Samenstuendon kuninga erthen in fusten samenes quamen in en uuithar Got inde uuithar Crist sinan. : 3. Cebrecan uuir gebende iro in ueruuerfon uuir fan uns joh iro. : 4. Ther buot in himelen bescoffen sal si: in Got bespotten sal si : 5. Than sprecan sal ce hin in abulge sînro: in heiz muode sînro druouon sal her si : 6. Ik giuuisso gesazt bin kunig uan himo uuer Syon berg hêilegen sînan sagende gebot sîna. : 7. Got quace mir sun mîn bisthu ik hiudo gebar thik : 8. Bidde fan mir inde geuan sal thir thiede hereue thîne inde heuode thîne gemerke erthon. : 9. Gerichten sal tu si in ruodan jsirnero: also uaz bilitheres cebrekan sal tu si. : 10. Inde nu kununga fornemot, gelierot uuerthet ir ther duomot ertha. : 11. Thienot Gode in uorton: in mendicot himo bit beuungon : 12. Biuet the lera, that niuuuanne gebulgan uuerthe Got: in ueruuerthet fan uuege rechts. : 13. Non herbrennit in kurtur uriste abulge sin, selige alle thie getruuunt in himo. Psalm 3 : 2. Druftin ciu gemanohfoldode sint thio uuizcenunt mih? Manoge anstandung uuither mih : 3. Manoge quethent selon mînero, ne ist hêil himo in Gode sînemo : 4. Thu geuuisso druftin infangere mîn bistu, guolike mîn in ubheuonde houuot mîn : 5. Bit stimmon mînere ce god riep ik, in gehorda her mih fan berge hêlige mo sînemo. : 6. Ik sclip inde besueuit uuarht in obstuong uuanda Got intfink mih. Psalm 18 : 1. Himila tellunt guodlickheidt Godes: Jnd uuerk hando sînro furkundit festi. : 2. Dag dages ut ropizot uuort in naht nahti tunit uuistuom. : 3. Ne sint spraken noh uuoorth, thero ne uuerthin gihorda stemmen iro. : 4. An allero erthon fuor lut iro. Ind an endion ringis erthon uuorth iro. : 5. An sunnun satta selitha sîna, in he also brudegomo. Fortgangande fan betekameren sînro. : 6. Mendida also uurisil te louponi uueh, fan hoon himili utganc sîn. : 7. In uuithirloop sîn untes te hoi sînro, noh ne ist the sig geberge uan hitte sînro. : 8. Euua Godes unbeuullan, bekerund selun: urkuntschap Godes getruuui, uuisuom farliendi luzzilon. : 9. Rehnussi Godes retha geblithande herta, gebot Godes scieri iriohtende ogun. : 10. Fortha druften hêilig uoluuonende an uuerildi uuerildis: duoma druften giuuari, rehtlika an sig seluon : 11. Begerlika ouir golt in stêin durlikin uilo; in suottera ouer honog in rata. : 12. Geuuisso schalc thîn behodit sia, an behuodende im uuithirlon mikil. : 13. Misdâdi wie uirnimit? Fan beholenen mînin gerêini mi, in fan fremethon. Ginathe schalke thînin. : 14. Of sie mîn ne werthon geweldig, than ik unbeuullan wesen scal van misdâdin meistero. : 15. In wesan solon, that gelîcun sulun spraken mundis mînis, in gehugenisse hertin mînis an gegenuuirdi thînro emiceio. : 16. Heron hulpere mîn, inde relosere mîn. Psalm 53 : 7. Bekere uuel fiundon mînon, an uuâr hêide thînro te sprêide sia. : 8. UUillîco sal ic offran thi, in begian sal ic namin thînin hêrro, uuanda guot ist. : 9. UUanda fan allin arbêidin generedos tu mi, in ouir fiunda mîna scouuuoda oga mîn. Psalm 54 : 2. Gehôri got gebet mîn in ne faruuirp beda mîna thenke te mi in gehôri mi. : 3. Gidruouit bin an tilogon mînro in mistrost bin fan stimmon fiundes. In fan arbêide sundiges. : 4. UUanda geneigedon an mi unreht, in an abulge unsuoti uuwaron mi. : 5. Herta min giduouit ist an mi, in Forta duodis fiel ouir mi. : 6. Forthta in biuonga quamon ouer mi, in bethecoda mi thiusternussi : 7. In ic quad uuie sal geuuan mi fetheron also duuon. In ic fliugon sal in raston sal. : 8. Ecco firroda ic fliende, inde bleif an enode. : 9. Ic sal bêidan sîn thie behaldon mi deda Fan luzzilheide gêistis in fan geuuidere. : 10. Bescurgi herro te deile tunga iro, uuanda ic gesag unrecht in fluoc an burgi : 11. An dag in an naht umbifangan sal sia ouir mura iro unrecht in arbeit an mitdon iro in unreht. : 12. Ie ne te fuor fan straton iro, prisma in losunga : 13. UUanda of fiuint flukit mi ic tholodig geuuisso in of thie thie hatoda mi, ouir mi mikila thing spreke, ic burgemi so mohti geburran fan imo. : 14. Thu geuuisso man einmuodigo, ledo mîn in cundo mîn. : 15. Thu samon mit mi suota nami muos, an huse godes giengon uuir mit geluui. : 16. Cum dot ouir sia, in nither stîgin an hellon libbenda. UUanda arhêide an sêlethen iro, an mitdon im. : 17. Ik eft te gode riepf, in hêrro behielt mi. : 18. An auont in an morgan in an mitdondage tellon sal ic, in kundon, in he gehôron sal. : 19. Irlosin sal an frithe sêla mîna fan then thia ginacont mi, uuanda un der managon he uuas mit mi. : 20. Gehôrun sal got in ginêtheron sal sia, thie ist er uueroldi. : 21. Ne geuuisso ist im uuihsel in ne forch tîdon got, theneda hant sîna an uuitherloni : 22. Beuuollon urcuntscap sîna tedêilda sint fan abulge antscêines sînis, in gi nekeda herta sîn. Geuueicoda sint uuort sîn in ouir olig, in sia sint gescot. : 23. UUirp ouir hêrrin sorga thîna inde he thi tion sal, in ne sal geuon an euuon uuankilhêide rehlîkin. : 24. Thu geuuisso got Leidon salt sia an pute anfreson Man bluodo in Losa ne solun gemitdêlon daga iro, ik eft ic getruon sal an thi hêrro. Psalm 55 : 2. Ginathi mi got uuanda trat mi man, allan dag anafethonde uuitonoda mi. : 3. Tradun mi fiunda mine allan dag, uuanda manage fehtinda angegin mi. : 4. Fan hoi dagis fortin sal ik, ic geuuisso an thi sal gitruon. : 5. An gode sal ik Louan uuort min an gode gitruoda ic, ni sal ic fortan uuad duo mi fleisc. : 6. Allin dag uuort mina faruuieton angegin mi, alla gerhahti iro an uuele. : 7. Uuunun solun in bergin sulun sig, sia fersna min beuuarun sulun. : 8. Also tholendun sela mina, fur nieuuehte behaldona saltu duon sia an abulge folc te brecan saltu. : 9. Got lif min cundida thi, thu sattos trani mina an geginuuirdi thinro. : 10. Also in an geheite thinro, than bekeron sulun fiunda mine behaluo. Jn so uuilikin daga ic Ruopen, ecco becanda uuanda got min bist. : 11. An gode sal ik Louan uuort, an herro sal ik Louan uuort an gode gitruoda ik ne sal ik fortan uuad duo mi man. : 12. An mi sing got geheita thinro, thia ik sal geuan Louis thi. : 13. Uuanda thu generedos sela mina fan dode, in fuoti mine fan glideri, that ic like fore gode an Liohte Libendero. Psalm 56 : 2. Ginathi mi got ginathi mi, uuanda an thi gitruot sela min. Jn an scado fetheraco thinro sal ik gitruon untis farliet unreht. : 3. Ruopen sal ik te gode hoista, got this uuala deda mi. : 4. Sanda fan himele in ginereda mi, gaf an bismere te tradon mi. : 5. Santa got ginatha sina in uuarheit sina, in generida sela mina fan mitton uuelpo Leono. Slip ik gidruouit. Kint manno tende iro geuuepene in sceifte, in tunga iro suert scarp. : 6. Irheuithi ouir himila got, in an alleri erthon guolikheide thine. : 7. Stric macodon fuoti mani, in boigedon sela mina. Gruouon furi antsceine min gruoua in fielon an thia. : 8. Garo herta min got garo herta min, singin sal ic in lof quethan. : 9. Upsta guolikheide mina upsta psaltare in cithara, up sal ik stan adro : 10. Begian sal ik thi an folkon herro, Lof sal ik quetha thi an thiadi. : 11. Uuanda gimikilot ist untes te himelon. Ginatha thin, inde untes te uulcon uuarheit thin. : 12. Upheue thi ouir himila got, in ouir alla ertha guolikheide thine. Psalm 57 : 2. Of giuuaro geuuisso rehnussi spreket, rehlico irduomit kint manno. : 3. Geuuisso an hertin unreht uuirkit an erthon, an ureht hendi iuuua macunt. : 4. Gefiroda sint sundiga fan uuambun, irrodon fan reue spracun Losathing. : 5. Heimodi imi aftir gelicnussi slangin also aspidis douuero in stuppendero oron iro : 6. Thie ne sal gihorin stemma angalendero, in touferes galendiro uuislico : 7. Got tebrecan sal tende iro an munde iro, kinnebaco Leono sal tebrecan got. : 8. Te nieuuete cumun sulun also uuatar rinnende tehnit bogo sinin untes sia ummethiga uuerthin. : 9. Also uuahs that flutit ginumena uuerthunt, ouirfiel fuir in ne gesagon sunna. : 10. Er farnamin thorna iuua haginthorn, Also libbende also an abulge farsuuelgit sia. : 11. Blithon sal rehlico so he gesiet uuraca, handi sina uuascon sal an bluodi sundigis : 12. In quethan sal man of geuuisso ist uuasmo Rehlico geuuisso ist got irduomindi sia erthon. Psalm 58 : 2. Gineri mi fan fiundun minin got min, in fan anstandandon an mi genere mi. : 3. Genere mi fan uuirkindon unreht in fan mannon blodo behalt mi. : 4. Uuanda ecco fiengon sela mina, ana riepon an mi starca : 5. Noh unreht min noh sunda min herro sundir unreht ran ik in gerichtit uuarht ik : 6. Upsta an geginloup minin in gesig, in thu herro got crefto got israhelis. Thenco te uuisene alla thiadi, ne genatho thu allon thia uuircunt unreht. : 7. Bekerda sulun uuerthun te auandi, in hungger tholon sulun also hunda, in umbigan sulun burg : 8. Ecco sprecan sulun an munde iro in suert an Leporon iro, uuanda uue gehorda. : 9. In thu herro behoscon salt sia, te nieuuihte Ledon saltu alla thiade : 10. Sterke min te thi sal ik huodan : 11. uuanda got antfengere min, got min genatha sin furicumun sal mi. : 12. Got ougit mi ouir fiunda mina ne reslag thu sia, that noh uuanne ne fargetin folk min. Te preida sia an crefte thinro, in antsette sia bescirmere min herro. : 13. Misdat mundis iro uuort leporo iro in befangana uuerthin an ouirmuodi iro : 14. In fan faruuatannussi in fan lugenon cunda sulun uuerthun an thuro fremingon ne an abulge thuro frmingen in ne sulun uuesan. In uuitton sulun uuanda got sal uualdan iacobis in endi erthon : 15. Bekerda sulun uuerthun te auandi, in hunger tholon sulun also hunda, in umbigan burg. : 16. Sia trespreida uuerthint te etoni, of geuuisso ne uuerthing sada in murmulon sulun. : 17. Ik eft singen sal sterke thin in menden sal an morgen ginathi thinro. Uuanda thu gedan bis antfengere in fluht min an dage arbeithis minis. : 18. Helpere min thi sal ik Louan uuanda got antfengere bistu min, got min genathi mi. Psalm 59 : 3. Got faruurpe unsig in testordos unsig thu irbulgithi in genathodos unsig. : 4. Thu irruordos ertha in gedruuedos sia, heile tebrocannussi iro, uuanda irruort ist. : 5. Thu ougedos folki thinin harda thing drencodos unsig ... bereuuissi (deest vna dictio) : 6. Thu geui andradondi thi teikin, that sia flien fan antsceine bogin. : 7. That generoda uuerthin Lieua thina, behaldan duo mit forthoron thinro in gehori mi. : 8. Got sprak an heiligin sinin, blithon sal in deilon sal ik Sicimam, in dal se lithono sal ic metan : 9. Min ist galaad in min ist manasses, in Effram sterke houidis minis. : 10. Iuda cunig min, moab ula tohopis minis. An Idumeam sal ic thenan gescue min, mi fremit borona undirthudiga sint. : 11. Uue sal leiden mi an burg fastero, uue sal leidon mi untes an jdumeam. : 12. Ne salt tu got thia faruuirpi unsig, in ne saltu gan got an creiftin unsin. : 13. Gif unsig hulpa fan arbeide, in idil salda mannis. : 14. An gode duon sulun uuir craft, in hie te nie uuihte Leidon sal uuittonda unsig. Psalm 60 : 2. Gehori got gebet min, thenke te gebede minin. : 3. Fan einden erthen te thi riep, so sor goda herte min an steine irrhodis tu mi. : 4. Thu leidos mi uuanda gedan bist tohopa min, turn sterke fan antsceine fiundis : 5. Uuonon sal ic an selethon thinro an uueroldi, bescirmot an getheke fetheraco thinro : 6. Uuanda thu got min gehordos gebet min, gaui thu erui forhtindon namo thinin. : 7. Dag ouir dag cuningis saltu gefuogan, jar sina untes an dag cunnis in cunnis. : 8. Foluuonot an euuon an geginuuirdi godis, ginathi in uuarheide sina uue sal thia suocan. : 9. So sal ik Louan quethan namin thinin an uuerolt uuerldis that ik geue geheita mina fan dage an dage. Psalm 61 : 2. Thanne sal gode underthudig uuesan sela mina, fan imo geuuisso salda min. : 3. Uuanda in hie got min in neriando min, antfengere min ne uuerthe ik irruert further. : 4. Uuo Lango anafallit an manni, reslag alla iu, also uuende gesi genero in tuni far uurpana : 5. Nouan thoh uuerd min thaton te faruuerpene, ic Ran an thursti munde iro quedidon, in an hertin iro faruuitton : 6. Nouanthoh (gode) undirthudig sis sela min uuanda fan imo gethult min. : 7. Uuanda hie got min in neriando min, hulpere min ne sal ic ut faron : 8. An gode salda min in guolicheide min, got hulpon minro in tohopa min an gode ist : 9. Getruit an imo al samnunga folkis, utgietit furi imo herta iuuua got hulpere unsa an euuon. : 10. Nouan thohc idela kint manno, Lugina kint manno an uuagon that sia bedriegen selua fan idilnussi an that selua. : 11. Neruokit tegitruoni an unreht in rouuas ne ruokit te gerone. Rihduoma of sia thiunt neruokit herta te settane : 12. Einis sprac got tuene thia gehorda ik, uuanda geuualt godis : 13. in thi herro genatha uuanda thu geuen salt ein uuilikin bi uuerkon sinin. Psalm 62 : 2. Got got min, te thi fan Liothte uuaconic. Thorsta an thi sela min so manohfoltlico thi flesic in. An erthon uuestera in anuuega in an uuaterfollora : 3. so an heiligin geschein ic thi, that ic gisagi craft thin in guolikheide thin : 4. Uuanda betera is ginatha thina ouir lif, Lepora mina Louon sulun thi. : 5. So sal ik quethan thi an liue minin in an namon thinin heuon sal ik heinde mini. : 6. Also mit smere in mit feite irfullig uuerthe sela min, in mit leporon mendislis Louan sal munt min. : 7. So gehucdig uuas thin ouir stro min an morgan thencon sal ik an thi uuanda thu uuari helpere min. : 8. In an getheke fetherono thinro mendon sal, : 9. cliuoda sela min aftir thi, mi antfieng forthora thin. : 10. Sia geuuisso an idulnussi suohtun sela mina, ingan sulun an diepora erthon : 11. gegeuona uuerthunt an handun suerdes deila uusso uuesan sulun Cunig geuuisso blithon sal an gode, gelouoda Alla thia suerunt an imo, uuanda bestuppot ist munt sprekendere unrehta. Psalm 63 : 2. Gehore got gebet min so ik biddon fan forhtun fiundis genere sela mina. : 3. Thu beschirmedos mi fan samnungun uueldadigero, fan menege uuirkindere unreht. : 4. Uuanda scerpedon also suert tungon iro, thenedon bogo saca bittera. that sia scietint an hulingon umbeuuollenin. : 5. Galico scieton sulun imo in ne sulun forhtun gefestoda sig uuort neuuiht. : 6. Taldon that sia behelin strikke, quathun uue sal gesian sia. : 7. Undersuohton unreht te fuoron suokinda irsuokenussi. : 8. Genacon sal man in hertin diepin in irhauan uuirthit got : 9. Scefte Lutticoro gedana sint uundon iro, in ummahtiga sint angegin im tungen iro. : 10. Gedruouida sint alla thia gisagon sia, in forhtida alla man. In cundidon uuerck godis in deda sina an farnamen. : 11. Blithon sal Rehlico an herron in getruon sal an imo, in gelouoda sulun uuerthun alla rehlica an hertin. Psalm 64 : 2. Thi timit Lof got an syon, in thi uuirthit gegeuan geheita an hierusalem. : 3. Gehori gebet min, te thi alla fleisc cuman sal. : 4. Uuort un rethero creftih uuaren ouir uns, in sundon unsen thu genathon. : 5. Salig thana thu gecuri in genami, uuonon sal an frithouon thinin. Irfullida uuerthun an guode huses thinis, : 6. heilig ist duom thin uunderlic an Rehte(.) Gehori unsig got nereando unsa, tohopa Allero endo erthon in an seuui ferro : 7. Geruuindi berga an crefte thinro, gegurdit mit geuuelde : 8. thia gidruouis diopi Seuuis Lut fluodi sinro. : 9. Gedruoueda uuerthunt thiadi in forhton sulun thia uuonont an gemerke fan teignon thinon, utferthi morganis in auondis saltu gelieuon : 10. Thu uuisodos erthon in fardrenkendos sia, thu gemanoh faldedos te gerikisni sia. Fluot godis irfullit ist mit uuateron thu geruuedos muos iro uuanda so jst geruuinga iro. : 11. Beke iro fardrinkende gemanohfaldot cunni iro, an dropon iro blithon sal barinda : 12. Quethon saltu coronam iaris guodi thinro in felt thina irfullot uuerthunt mit genuhte : 13. Feita sulun uuerthun sconitha uuostinnon in mendisle huuela begurdida uuerthunt. : 14. Anadadon uuithera scapo, in dale thion sulun mit fruhti, ruopon sulun. geuuisso lof quethan sulun. Psalm 65 : 2. Singit gode al ertha, lof quethet namon sinin, geuet guolihheide loui sinin. : 3. Quethit gode, so eiselika thing sint uuerk thina herro, an menigi crefti thinro liegon sulun thi fiunda thina. : 4. Al ertha bede thi in singe thi, lof quethe namin thinin : 5. Cumit in gesiet uuerk godis, egislikis an radon ouir kint manno. : 6. Thie kierit seo an thurrithon, an fluode ouirlithon solun mit fuoti tha sulun uuir blithin an imo. : 7. Thie uualdonde ist an crefte sinro teuuon ougun sina ouir thiadi scauuuont, thia uuitherstridunt ne uuerthint irhauan an sig seluan. : 8. Geuuiet thiadi got unsa, in gehorda duot stemma louis sinis. : 9. Thie satta sela mina te liue, in ne gaf an giruornussi fuoti mine. : 10. Uuanda becorodos uns got, mit fuire uns irsuohtos also man irsuokit siluer. : 11. Thu leidos unsig an stricke, sattos aruit an ruggi unsin, gesattos man ouir houit unsa. : 12. Uui lithon thuro fuir in thuro uuathir, in brahtos unsig an cuolithon : 13. Gan sal ic an huse thinin, an offringon, : 14. geuan sal ik thi geheita mina, thia undir sciethon lepora mina. In sprac munt min, an aruithi mina. : 15. Offringa luttira offran sal ic thi mit brunni uuithero, offran sal ic thi ohsson mit buckin. : 16. Cumit gehorit in tellon sal ic alla thia forhtit gode, huo deda sela mina : 17. Te imo mundi minin riep, in mendida undir tungon minro. : 18. Unreht of gisag an hertin minin, ne sal gehoran herro. Bethiu gehorda got, in thahta stemmon bedon minro. : 19. Geuuigit got thie ne faruuarp gebet min, in ginatha sina fan mi. Psalm 66 : 2. Got ginathi unsig in geuuie unsig, irliothe antsceine sin ouir uns, in genathi unsig. : 3. That uuir antkennan an erthon uueg thinin an allon thiadon salda thina. : 4. Begian thi folc got, begian thi folc alla. : 5. Blithent in mendint thiadi uuanda thu irduomis folc an rehti, in thiadi an erthon gerihtis. : 6. Begian thi folc got, begian thi folc alla, : 7. ertha gaf uuahsmo sinin. Beuuie unsig got got unser : 8. geuuie unsig got, in frohtan imo alla einde erthon. Psalm 67 : 2. Upstandi got in testorda uuerthin fiunda sina in flient thia hatodon imo fan antsceine sinin : 3. Also teferit rouc tefarin, also flutit uuahs fan antsceine fuiris, so farafarin sundiga fan antsceine godis : 4. Jn rehlica gouma uuirkint in mendint an antsceine godis, in gelieuent an blithone. : 5. Singet gode lof quethet namon sinin, uueg uuirkit imo thia upsteig ouir nithergang, herro namo imo. : 6. Mendit an geginuuirdi sinro, gidruoueda uuerthint fan antsceine sinin fadera uueisono in scepenin uuidouuano. : 7. Got an stede heilegono sinro, got thie an uuuonon duot einis sidin an huse, Thie utleidende bebundona an stercke, also thia thia uuitherstridunt thia uuonunt an grauon. : 8. Got mit so thu giengi an geginuuirdi folkis thinis, so thu thurolithi an uustinon. : 9. Ertha irruort ist geuuisso himela druppon fan antsceine godis sinai, fan antsceine godis israhelis. : 10. Regin uuilligin utsceithon saltu got erui thinin in ummahtig ist thu geuuisso thuro fremidos sia. : 11. Quiccafe thina uuonun sulun an iro, thu geruuidos an suoti thinro got. : 12. Herro giuit uuort predicondon mit crefte mikiliro. : 13. Cunig crefte lieuis lieuis, in scuonis husis te deiline giruouuj : 14. Of gi slapit under mitdon sammungun, fetheron duuon fersiluerdero, in afrista rugis iro an bleike goldis : 15. So undirsceithit himilisco cuninga ouir sia fan sneue uuita sulun uuerthun an selmon : 16. berg godis berg feit Berg sueuot berg feitit, : 17. beuuie uuanitgi berga gequahlit Berg an themo uuala gelicad ist gode te uuonone an imo, geuuisso herro uuonon sal an ende. : 18. Rediuuagon godes mit ten thusint manohfalt thusint blithendero, herro an im an sinai an heiligon. : 19. Upstigis an hoi, nami hafta. Antfiengi geua an mannon Geuuisso ne ungelouuinda an te uuonene herro got : 20. Geuuiet herro an dag dagauuelikis gisunda farht duon sal uns got saldano unsero. : 21. Got unser got behaldana duonda, in herrin herrin utfarht dodi. : 22. Nouanthoh got tebrecan sal houit fiundo sinro, sceihtlon lockis umbigangindero an midadin iro. : 23. Quad herro fan basan bekeran sal ic, keron an dubi deuues. : 24. That nat uuerthe fuot thin an bluode, tunga hundo thinro fan fiundun fan imo. : 25. Gesagon ganga thina got ganga godes minis, cuningis minis, thie ist an heiligin : 26. Furi quamon furista gefuogeda sin gindon, an midton thierno timpa rinno : 27. An samnungun geuuiet gode, herren fan brunnon Israhelis, : 28. Thar beniamin iungelig an muodis ouirferdi. Furista Iuda leidera iro, furista Zabulon furista Nepthalim. : 29. Gebiut got crefti thinro, gefeste that got that tu uuorhtus an unsig. : 30. Fan duome thinin an ierusalem, thi offron sulun cuninga geuon : 31. Refang dier riedis, samnunga stiero an cuon folco, that sia ut sciethin thi thia gecoroda sint mit siluer : 32. Te stori thiadi thia uuiga uuilunt, cumun sulun bodon fan aegipto, aethiopia furicumun sal heinde iro gode. : 33. Riki erthon singit gode, singit herrin. : 34. Sangit gode thia upstigit ouir himel himeles te osterhaluon : 35. Ecco geuon sal stimma sinro stemma crefte. Geuet guolicheide gode ouir Israhel, mikili sin in craft sin an uulcun. : 36. Uundirlic got an heiligon sinin, got Israhelis hie geuon sal craft in sterke folkis sinis, geuuiit got. Psalm 68 : 2. Behaldan mi duo got, uuanda ingiengon uuatir untes te selon minro. : 3. Gestekit bin ic an Leimo diupi, in ne ist geuuesannussi, Ic quam an diopi suues, inde geuuidere bescendida mi. : 4. Ic aruidoda ruopinde, heisa gidana uurthun kelon mina, te fuoron ougon min sal ik gitruon an gode minin : 5. Gimanoch foldoda sint ouir locka houidis minis, thia hatodon mi thankis. Gesterkoda sint thia heftidon mi fiunda mini mit unrehte, thia ic ne nam thuo fargalt, : 6. Got thu uueist unuuiti mine, in misdadi mina fan thi ne sint beholona. : 7. Ne scaman sig an mi thia bidint thi herro, herro crefte. Ne uuerthin gesceindit ouir mi thia suocunt thi got israhelis. : 8. Uuanda thuro thi tholoda ik bismer bethecoda scama antsceini min. : 9. Elelendig gedan bin bruothron minon in fremithj kindon muodir minro. : 10. Uuanda ando huses thinis at mi, in bismer lastrindero thi fielon ouir mi : 11. In ic thecoda an fastingon sela mina, in gedan ist an bismer mi. : 12. In gesatta uuat min te heron in gedan bin im an spelle, : 13. Angegin mi spracon thia saton an portun in an mi sungun thia druncun uuin : 14. Ik geuuisso gebet min te thi herro, tit uuala te likene got, An menege ginathon thinro gehorj mi an uuarheide saldun thinro. : 15. Genere mi fan horouue that ne ic inne stecke genere mi fan then thia hatodon mi, in fan diopithon uuatiro. : 16. Ne mi besenki geuuidere uuateres, nohne faruelge mi diupi, noh ne antluke ouir mi putte munt iro. : 17. Gihori mi herro uuanda guot ist ginatha thina, aftir menege ginathono thinro scauuuo an mj. : 18. In ne kere antsceine thin fan knapin thinin uuanda ic geuuithenot uuirthon sniumo gihori mi. : 19. Thenke selon minro in ginere sia, thuro fiundo mina irlosi mi. : 20. Thu uuest laster minin in scama mina in unera mina. An geginuuirdi thinro sint alla thia uuitonont mi, : 21. Lasteris beida herta min in armuodis In ik beid thia samon gedruouit uuirthj in ne uuas, the getrostoda in ne fant. : 22. In gauon an muos min galla, in an thurste min drenkedon mi mit etige : 23. Uuerthe disc iro furi im an stricke, in an uuitherlonon in an besuicheide. : 24. Duncla uuerthin ougon iro that sia ne gesian in rukgi iro io an crumbe. : 25. Utgiut ouir sia abulge thina, in heitmuode abulge thinro befange sia. : 26. Uuerthe uuonunga iro uuosti, in an selethon iro ne sie thia uuone. : 27. Uuanda thana thu sluogi ehtidon sia, in ouer ser uundeno minro geocodon, : 28. Gesette unreht ouir unreht iro in ne gangint an rehtnussi thin : 29. Fardiligot uuerthin fan buoke libbendero, in mit rehtlicon ne uuerthon gescriuona. : 30. Ic bin arm in treghaft, salda thin got antfieng mj. : 31. Louon sal ic namo godis mit sange, in gemikolon sal ik imo an loue, : 32. In gelicon sal it gode ouir calf nuuui, horni forhbrenginde in clauuon, : 33. Gesian arma in blithin, suokit got in libbun sela iuuua. : 34. Uuanda gehorda arma herro, in gibundana sina ne faruuirp. : 35. Louin imo himela in ertha, seu in alla criepinda an im : 36. Uuanda got behaldan duon sal sijon, in gestiftoda sulun uuerthun burge iudae In uuunun sulun thar in mit erui geuuinnon sulun sia. : 37. In cunni scalco sinro nieton sal sia, in thia minnunt namo sinan uuonon sulun an imo. Psalm 69 : 2. Got an hulpe minro thenke, herro te helponi mi ilo. : 3. Gescendoda uuerthin in scamin sig, thia suokint sela mina : 4. Bekerda uuerthin uuithere in scaminda thia uuilunt mi uuila. Bekerda uuerthin san scaminda, thia quethunt mi euge euge, : 5. Mendin in blithin an thi alla thia suocunt thi in quethen io gemikilot uuerthe herro thia minnunt salda thina. : 6. Ic geuuisso thurthic in arm bim, got. hilp mi. Hulpere in neriando min bis thu, herro ne merri Psalm 70 : 2. An thi herro getruoda ne uuerthe ic gescendit an eeuon, an rehnussi thin genere mi in irlosi mi, Neige mi ora thin, in behalt mj. : 3. Sis mi an got bescirmere, in an stede fastero, that tu behaldan mi duos, Vuanda festi min, in uuither fluht min bis tu : 4. Got min genere mi fan hendi sundigis, in fan hendi uuither uuitut uuirkindes in unrehtis : 5. Vuanda thu bist gethult min herro herro tohopa min fan iuginde minro : 6. An thi gefestit bin fan buke fan uuambun muodir minro thu bist bescirmere min. : 7. An thi sang min io, also furitekin gedan bin managun, in thu hulpere stark. : 8. Irfullit uuerthe munt min mit loue that ik singi. guolicheide thin allan dag mikile thin. : 9. Ne faruuirp mi an tide eldi, so teferit craft min, ne farlat tu mi. : 10. Vuanda quathun fiunda min mi. in thia huodon sela mina rat. uuarhton an ein. : 11. Quethinde got farliet imo ehtit sin in fangit imo, uuanda ne ist thia generj. : 12. Got ne ferri thu fan mi, got min an hulpon gescauuuo. : 13. Gescendida uuerthin in te farin aftrithin sinde selon minro, bethecoda uuerthin mit scamon in mit uneron thia suocunt uuel mi. : 14. Ic eft getruon sal in getocon ouer al lof thin, : 15. Munt min cundon sal rehnussi thin allan dag salda thin. Vuanda ne becanda buohcstaf. : 16. ingan sal an geuuelde herrin, herro gehuggon sal rehtnussi thin eines. : 17. Got thu lerdos mi fan iuginde minro, in untes nu farcundon sal ic uundir thin. : 18. In untes an eldi in ureldi, got ne farlat tu mi. Vntes ic cundi arm thinin, cunni allin thia te cumene ist. : 19. Geuualt thin an rehnussi thin got, vntes an hoista thia thu dedi mikila. got uui ist gelic thi. : 20. So mikila ogostumi arbeitha manage in uuela, in bekerit gequiccodos mi, in fan afgrundi erthon eft uuithere brahtos mi. : 21. Thu gemanoh faldidos mikile thine, in bekert gitrostos mi : 22. Vuanda in ic begian sal thi an uaton sal mi uuarheide thina got, singon sal ic thi an cittharon heiligo Israhel. : 23. Mendun sulun lepora mina so ik singon thi, in sela min thia thu irlostos, : 24. Nouan in tunga min thencon sal rehtnussi thin, so sia gescendida in gescamoda uuarun thia suocunt uuel mi. Psalm 71 : 2. Got duom thin cunig gif, in rehtnussi thin kindi cuningis. Te duomene folc thin an rehtnussi, in arma thina an duome. : 3. Antfangin berga fritho folki, in huuela rehtnussis. : 4. Irduomon arma folke in behaldona duon sal kint armero in genitheron sal .... dest huius vocis interpretatio : 5. In fuluuonon sal mit sunnun in er manon, an cunni in cunno. : 6. Nitherstigon sal also regan an uelli, in also dropon driepinda ouir ertha. : 7. Vuahson sal an dagon sinen rehtnussi, in genutti frithis untes genuman uuerthe mano. : 8. In uualdon sal fan seuue untes te seuue, in fan fluode untes to te gemerke ringis erhono. : 9. Furi imo fallon sulun mora, in fiunda sina ertha leccon sulun. : 10. Cuninga tharsis in alende geuon bringon sulun cuninga arabum in saba geua bringon sulun. : 11. In bedon sulun imo alla cuninga, alla thiade thienon sulun imo : 12. Vuanda generon sal armin fan geuuelde, in armin themo ne uuas hulpere. : 13. Genathon sal armin in hulpilosi, in selon armero behaldana duon sal. : 14. Fan prismon in fan unrehte irloson sal selon iro, in erlic namo iro furi imo. : 15. In libbon sal in geuon sal imo fan goldi arabie in sprecon sulun fan imo io, allan dag geuuigen sulun imo. : 16. Vuesen sal ueste an erthon an hoi berge ouirhauan uuirthit ouir libanum fruht sin in bloion sulun fan burg also houuue erthon. : 17. Si namo sin geuuigit an uueroldi, er sunnu thuro uuunot namo sin. In geuuiit an imo al cunni erthon alla thiadi gemikilon sulun imo. : 18. Geuuiit herro got Israhel thie duot uunder eino : 19. In geuuiit ist namo mancrefti sin an euuon in irfullit uuirthit mancrefte sinro alla ertha geuuerthe geuuerthe. Psalm 72 : 1. So guot Israhel got thia mit rehtin sint hertin. : 2. Mina eft naio irruorda sint fuoti, naio utgotona sint gangan mina. : 3. Vuanda ik andoda ouir vnrehta, fritho sundigero gesiande. : 4. Vuanda ne ist scauuuonga dodi iro, in festi an slege iro : 5. An arbeithe manno ne sint, in mit mannon ne sulun befilloda uuerthan. : 6. Bethiu hatta sia ouirmuodi, bethecoda sint mit unrehte in mit ummilda iro. : 7. Forh fuor also uan smeri unreht iro, fuoron an gerin hertin. : 8. Thathon in spracon archheide, unreht an hoi spracon. : 9. Sia satton an himele munt iro, in tunga iro lief an ertha. : 10. Bethiu bekeret uuerthe folc min hiera in daga folla fundona an im. : 11. In quathon huo uueit got, in of ist uuisduom an hoi. : 12. Ecco sia sundiga in thionda an uueroldi hatton ricduom. : 13. In quad ik geuuisso sunder saca gerihtoda ik herta min in uuosc under unsculdigin hendi mina. : 14. In ik uuas befillit allan dag, in kestigata mina an morgan. : 15. Of ic quad tellon sal ik so, ecco cunni kindo thinro uuithercosik. : 16. Ik uuanda dat ik it kende, that arbeit ist furi mi. : 17. Vntes ic gange an heilicduome godis, in farnimi an letiston thingon iro. : 18. Nouan thog thuro losinga gesattos im, thu faruurpi sia so sia irhauona uuerthin. : 19. Huo gedana uurthun an te stornussi, san te fuoron farduruon thuro unreht sin. : 20. Also slap upstandiro herro an burge thinro, bilithe iro te nieuuehte bringon sal. : 21. Vuanda an flammun ist herta min in lendin min bekerda uuirthun, : 22. in ik te nieuuehte braht bin in ik ne uuista. Also fe gedan bin mit thi, : 23. in ik io mit thi. Thu hattos geuualt forthron minro, : 24. in an uuillin thinin leidos tu mi, in mit guolicheide antfiengi mi. : 25. Vuad geuuisso mi ist an himele, in fan thi uuad uuolda ik ouir erthon. : 26. Te fuor fleisc min in herta min, got liuis mines in deil min got an euuon. : 27. Vuanda ecco thia firrodon sig fan thi farfaran sulun. thu fartheridos alla thia scethit aua thj. : 28. Mi eft te cleuone gode guot ist, te setene an herrin gode tohopa min. That ih cunde alla predigunga thina, an portun dohteron sijon Psalm 73 : 1. Beuuie got beuuirpis tu an ende, irbolgan uuard heitmuot thin ouir scap uueithon thinro. : 2. Gehugdic sis samnungun thinro thia thu besete fan anagenni. Thu irlostos gerda erui thines, berg Sijon an then thu uuonedos an imo. : 3. Heue up hende thine an ouermuodi iro an endi, so mikila faruuart heuit fiunt an heiligin : 4. In guoliccoda sint thia hatedon thi, an mitdon fringon iro. : 5. Sia satton teican iro teican, in ne becandon also an utferthi ouir hoi. : 6. Also an uualde holto mit acusin hieuuon duri iro an that selua, an acusi in an bardon nitheruuirpon sia. : 7. Anbranton mit fuiri heilicduom thin an erthon, beuuollon selethon namin thinis. : 8. Quathon an hertin iro cunni iro samon, gehirmon duon uuir alla dag firlica godis fan erthon. : 9. Teican unsa ne sulun uui gesian, ui ne ist Categorie:Oudnederlands